Rising Sun
by MisunderstoodDreamer7
Summary: My own warriors story. A young cat is told a strange prophecy that has to do with her. How will she deal with it, while also dealing with trouble both outside and inside the clan? This is my first Warriors story, so be nice. Review please.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter**

* * *

The New Generation

Rising Sun

Prologue:

The warm night breeze stirred the Greenleaf trees. A young orange tabby she-cat with moss green eyes stood in the clearing that led to Fourtrees. The she-cat wondered why she was here, and why it was so warm when it was still only new-leaf. She realized that this must be a dream, but she did not know what it was about yet. A golden tabby stepped out of the bushes on the side of the hollow. "Greetings young one." he meowed. The she-cat bristled and snarled, "Who are you, and why are you here?"  
" My name is Lionheart." he meowed" I used to be in Thunderclan, but I died in battle with Shadowclan."  
The she-cat sniffed the air and caught the trace of Thunderclan coming off the cat.  
"You do smell like Thunderclan, but you still haven't answered my other question, why have you come to my dream?"  
"Patience young one, first I must show you something." Lionheart replied. With that, he leaped away into the forest. Curiosity winning over her suspicions, she raced after him. When she finally caught up with Lionheart, they were standing at the top of the ravine that led to Thunderclan camp. The she-cat turned toward Lionheart and looked at him quizzically. Lionheart nodded, then padded down the ravine, seeming to float over the ground. The she-cat scrambled down after him, and the two entered the camp. She did not understand why Lionheart had brought her here when everything was peaceful. She turned to tell Lionheart that she saw nothing out of the ordinary, to find him gone. Looking around franticly, the she-cat stared around the camp, looking for her dream visitor. Ready to yowl out his name, the she-cat suddenly heard the thundering of paw steps and the yowling and screeching of attacking cats. The she-cat whipped around towards the gorse tunnel. Rouge cats suddenly filled the camp, claws out and eyes glinting. The peaceful clearing the she-cat had seen moments before, was now a raging battle field of screeching whirling cats, and she was right in the middle! Too stunned d to move, she watched her friends and family being shredded to pieces. A huge tom suddenly rose up in front of her. Screeching with furry, the tom reared up, preparing to deal the final blow at her. Screwing up her eyes in fear, she yowled "Lionheart, help me!"  
In an instant, the sounds of battle stopped, and she opened her eyes. She was back at Fourtrees with Lionheart standing in front of her.  
"Dose that answer you question?" he meowed.  
Standing up on legs still shaky with fear, she looked back in the direction of the Thunderclan camp, then at Lionheart.  
"What was that?" she asked, already knowing the answer.  
"Rouges." Lionheart replied. "They are going to attack the camp soon. I have come to warn you about them."  
"But why me, why not Silverstar or Moonfur?" she asked. Lionheart smiled, "Because you are the one Starclan have chosen. You will be great one day, possibly even as great as Firestar himself."  
The she-cat had heard stories about the great Firestar, leader of Thunderclan many moons ago, from the elders. Looking at Lionheart, she asked, "Did you know Firestar?"  
"Yes, I was alive when he came to the clan. I also gave him one of his nine lives." Lionheart meowed.  
The she-cat nodded still wondering what Lionheart meant when he said 'You will be great.', when he started meowing again. Padding over to her he said "You hold the destiny of your entire clan in your paws."  
The she-cat stared at Lionheart for a few moments and was about to ask more questions, but Lionheart silenced her with a flick of his tail.  
"You'll understand what I mean in time." he meowed. Touching his nose to the top of her head, Lionheart meowed "Be brave young one, and stay strong for your clan."  
With the final words, Lionheart faded into the forest, leaving the she-cat crouching in darkness.

* * *

**Review and let me know what you think please.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter.**

* * *

Chp. 1

Mosspaw blinked open her eyes to find Graypaw poking her in the chest. "What is it?" she grumbled.  
"Come on get up you lazy furball. We have training." Graypaw meowed. Mosspaw set up and began washing herself, still thinking about her dream. If rogues were going to attack the camp, Silverstar needed to know. But for some reason, she didn't want Silverstar to know that she had the dream. " I'll talk to Spottedpaw later today." she thought. Giving herself a final lick, she walked out into the early morning sunlight. Graypaw was padding over to the fresh-kill pile where their mentors were already eating. "Good morning." Firepelt, her mentor, meowed. Graypaws mentor, Wildheart, asked "Ready for some fight training?"  
"Yes!" Mosspaw meowed excitedly, "Finally we get to do something fun!" Graypaw looked questionly towards the fresh-kill pile.  
"You two can eat before we go." Wildheart meowed. The two apprentices crouched down to eat. Mosspaw finished hers off in a few quick gulps. Licking her jaws, Mosspaw waited for Graypaw to finish, then the two headed out of the camp.  
When they reached the training hollow, they saw that Waterpaw and Rippedpaw were already training. "Mouse dung!" spat Graypaw. "The hollow's already full!"  
"Well," meowed Firepelt, "I guess you two can go hunting until it clears out."  
"But we haven't practiced fighting for a long time now!" whined Mosspaw.  
Yes, but we still need more prey for the clan. It's just starting to come back out since leaf-bare." meowed Firepelt.  
You two can hunt until the hollow clears out." Wildheart growled.  
"Fine. Come on Mosspaw." Graypaw growled. Mosspaw followed Graypaw out into the forest. As she passed the other apprentices, Waterpaw mumbled a sorry to her. Sighing, Mosspaw raced off after Graypaw.

By the time the two apprentices returned, they each had two mice, and Graypaw had a bird. When they padded into the training hollow, Firepelt and Wildheart were waiting for them. "Is that all you could catch?" asked Firepelt.  
"The prey is still hiding." meowed Mosspaw defensively.  
"its okay, I know you did your best." he meowed.  
"It's actually a pretty good catch." Wildheart meowed with a twinkle in his eye. "They must have asked all the prey to come out and sit in front of them so they had a chance."  
Graypaw started growling saying, "Oh yeah. I'll show you how good we are." then pounced on her mentor. They scuffled awhile before finally getting up to lick their ruffled fur.  
"Okay, now let's see some real fighting." meowed Firepelt. "You two are going to act like we're enemy warriors. Now look for a place to stri.." the last few words were muffled as the two apprentices jumped on their mentors. Mosspaw bite down lightly on Firepelt's shoulder, and raked careful claws down his side. With quick ease, Firepelt through her off him, then pounced on top off her. The battle continued that way until the sun started to go down. "Okay, I think that's enough for today." panted Wildheart. He was wincing from a bite Graypaw had given him.  
"I agree." meowed Firepelt, "Lets get back to camp."

* * *

**Review please. Reviews make me happy!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter**

* * *

Chp. 2

When the 4 cats padded back into camp, the first few stars of Silverpelt were starting to shine. Waterpaw was padding towards them with a mischievous gleam in her eyes. "Hey, how was training?" she asked.  
"Rough." replied Graypaw.  
"Looks like you gave Wildheart a pretty good fight. He was limping over to Moonfur's den when I saw him." she said nodding towards the medicine cat den.  
"I hope I didn't hurt him to bad." meowed Graypaw worriedly.  
"Don't worry, you couldn't hurt a kittypet!" Mosspaw meowed with a flick of her tail.  
"You wanna find out what I could hurt?" growled Graypaw lowering into a crouch.  
"No, she doesn't want to find out."  
All three cats whipped around to see Moonfur behind them. "I've already got two sick cats, I don't need more problems."  
"What's wrong with the cats?" Waterpaw asked sitting down.  
"Just colds, nothing to worry about." sighed Moonfur. As she padded away, Graypaw announced that she was hungry and headed off to the fresh-kill pile. When she was gone, Waterpaw turned to Mosspaw and asked "Do you want to come hunting with me tomorrow?"  
"Okay, but we nee to ask our mentors first." Mosspaw replied.  
"It's okay, I already asked them. They said it was fine, but we needed to bring another apprentice and a warrior." Waterpaw said turning towards the fresh-kill pile. Mosspaw padded after her and chose a squirrel. After a few bites, Mosspaw asked "Who else should we bring with us?"  
Waterpaw chewed thoughtfully for a few seconds, before finally sighing, " I have no idea, and I'm to tired to think about it right now, you decide." With that, Waterpaw stood up, stretched and padded off to the apprentice den. Mosspaw watched her walk away, then turned her attention back to her task. Sighing, she finished her squirrel, then got up and padded around the camp. Graypaw was washing her self outside the apprentice den as Mosspaw walked up. "Hi! Can you go with Waterpaw tomorrow?" she asked between licks.  
"Yes, but we need to bring another apprentice and a warrior." Mosspaw explained.  
"Why?" Graypaw meowed  
"I have no clue. Probably so we can catch more prey." Mosspaw said shaking her head. "Do you want to come?"  
"Sorry." Graypaw meowed continuing her washing. "Wildheart has put me to work caring for the elders tomorrow." she scowled, "One bad biter on the leg and he has me searching the elders for ticks."  
"That's okay, I'll find someone else to go." Mosspaw meowed. As she was padding away, she spotted Birchpaw heading towards her. "Hey, everything okay?" he asked.  
"Yeah, except I have to find someone to go hunting with me and Waterpaw tomorrow." Mosspaw meowed. Birchpaw's eyes lit up as he asked, "Can I come?"  
"Sure, that would be great. Now I just have to find a warrior." she meowed looking around the camp. She saw Foxclaw and bounded over to him. "Foxclaw, will you come with Waterpaw, Birchpaw, and I hunting tomorrow?"  
"Okay." he meowed "I'll see you tomorrow." Mosspaw watched him walk away, then turned back to Birchpaw. "He says he'll come." she meowed.

* * *

**Review please**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter.**

* * *

Chp. 3

When Mosspaw awoke the next morning, sunlight was already streaming through the branches of the apprentice den. Mosspaw yawned and stretched, then started washing herself. Rippedpaw and Graypaw's nests were already empty, which she guessed meant that they were already out doing their apprentice duties. Mosspaw padded over to Waterpaw's nest and gave her a nudge.  
"Wha?" meowed Waterpaw stifling a yawn.  
"Come on. We need to get going." Mosspaw meowed. She then padded over to Birchpaw's nest while Waterpaw gave her face a thorough cleaning.  
"Get up, you lump of fur. It's time to go."  
Birchpaw's head poked out of his moss and he blinked blurry eyed up at Mosspaw.  
"Time to go already?" he asked tiredly.  
"Yes." She replied. "Besides, it's already way past sunrise, and everyone else will probably be out hunting today too."  
Waterpaw padded over and started jabbing Birchpaw in the side. "Stop lazing around furball. I don't want to be the last cat out today."  
Mosspaw and Waterpaw left Birchpaw to wash himself and headed out of the apprentice den. Camp life was already busy. Mosspaw saw Spottedpaw, the medicine cat apprentice, and also her sister, carrying herbs to the elders den. "I need to talk to her about my dream as soon as possible." Mosspaw thought. Mosspaw soon caught site of Graypaw padding to the medicine cat den with a wad of moss in her jaws. She saw Mosspaw and Waterpaw and bounded over to them. When she reached them, Mosspaw caught the stench of mouse-bile drifting off Graypaw.  
"I hate that foul stuff!" Graypaw spat. "I don't think I'll ever be able to get the taste out of my mouth."  
Mosspaw looked at her friend sympathetically and meowed, "We'll bring you an extra juicy mouse to get the taste out."  
"Yeah." put in Waterpaw, "At least this is all you have to do, Wildheart could have you doing much worse."  
"I guess your right..." Graypaw mumbled.  
"Hey! Are you to going to talk all day or are you coming to hunt?"  
Waterpaw and Mosspaw turned around to see Foxclaw and Birchpaw standing at the entrance to the camp.  
"Okay! We're coming!" Mosspaw yowled back. As the two she-cats padded up to the toms, Waterpaw whined, "But we haven't even eaten yet."  
"You can eat when we get back." growled Foxclaw. "The clan must be fed first." With that, he bounded through the gorse tunnel. Birchpaw exchanged a glance with Waterpaw and Mosspaw before following. Mosspaw and Waterpaw raced after them through the forest until they finally caught up with them and Mosspaw asked, "Where will we hunt?" Foxclaw slowed down to sniff the air. "Hmm... It smells like there's some prey up at Sunningrocks." He turned to the apprentices and said, "I'll take Birchpaw and we'll hunt around there. Mosspaw, Waterpaw, you two check out around Fourtrees and the Windclan border, but don't cross it." Foxclaw turned around in the direction of Sunningrocks and flicked his tail for Birchpaw to follow. Mosspaw thought she saw a hint of disappointment flash in Birchpaw's eyes, but it was gone in a second as he dashed after Foxclaw.  
"Well, I guess we hunt around Fourtrees then." Mosspaw meowed padding in the direction of the four tall oaks. After awhile of padding, Waterpaw asked, "Was it just my imagination, or did Birchpaw look disappointed to be going with Foxclaw?"  
"Can you blame him? Foxclaw's a great warrior and really nice, but he can get a little edgy if things don't go according to plan." Mosspaw meowed, pricking her ears for the sound of prey.  
"That's true, but there could be another reason." Waterpaw meowed, with a smug, I know something you don't know glance.  
"Like what?" Mosspaw meowed  
"Isn't it obvious? Birchpaw likes you." Waterpaw meowed swiping her tail over Mosspaw's face. "And you like him back."  
"What?! That's not true! I only like Birchpaw as a friend!" Mosspaw meowed acting like she was searching through some undergrowth to hide the look on her face.  
"What ever you say." Waterpaw said trotting towards Fourtrees leaving Mosspaw standing in the undergrowth. Mosspaw hissed under her breath. Waterpaw could get so annoying sometimes. Mosspaw went back to searching for prey, but her mind wasn't really thinking about that. Did she like Birchpaw? She couldn't tell. She had always liked him as a friend, but maybe she really did like him more than that. Sighing, Mosspaw followed Waterpaw.

* * *

**Review please.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter.**

* * *

Chp. 4

Mosspaw and Waterpaw padded back into camp with a respectable amount of prey. As they dropped their catches off at the fresh-kill pile, Firepelt padded up with Bluetail to commend the two on their catch. "Before you take some for yourself, Waterpaw take some to Silverstar, and Mosspaw take some to Moonfur." Firepelt meowed. Bluetail meowed one last compliment before trotting off with Firepelt. Mosspaw chose a rabbit and a mouse then headed towards the medicine cat den.  
Inside, Mosspaw saw Spottedpaw crouched down in front of some herbs with Moonfur standing over her. Mosspaw meowed a greeting and padded inside. Moonfur left Spottedpaw and padded over to Mosspaw.  
"Those look tasty. I hope they're for us." Moonfur purred.  
"Yes, they are." Mosspaw replied laying down the food. Moonfur flicked her tail at Mosspaw signaling for her to stay there, as she padded back to Spottedpaw. Mosspaw could see that Spottedpaw's brow was wrinkled in concentration. Moonfur muttered something in her ear then padded away. Spottedpaw got up and trotted over to Mosspaw happily.  
"Hi! How are you Spottedpaw?" Mosspaw meowed touching noses with her sister.  
"I'm fine. The medicine cat life was perfect for me." she purred.  
"I'm glad. How is the kit doing?" Mosspaw meowed glancing over at the little scrap of fur lying in a nest.  
"Getting better and better." Spottedpaw said. "Have you eaten yet?" she asked  
"No, not yet. I was told to bring you and Moonfur something first." she replied.  
"Well, as you future medicine cat, I'm telling you to go eat." Spottedpaw meowed flicking her tail at the entrance. Mosspaw knew that she probably wouldn't get another chance, so she needed to tell her sister about the dream now. "Eating can wait. I need to tell you something." Mosspaw meowed. She explained her dream as Spottedpaw listened. Once she was done, she asked, "Do you think it will really happen?"  
Spottedpaw looked down at her paws and said, "I've never heard of Starclan sending a warning about something that wasn't going to happen. Either way, we need to tell Moonfur and Silverstar." Spottedpaw meowed standing up.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting."  
The cry rang out around the clearing as the cats started to gather. Mosspaw and Spottedpaw had told Moonfur and Silverstar about the rogue attack and Silverstar was calling a clan meeting to tell the rest of the clan. "I have called you all here to tell you about an attack on our clan." Silverstar yowled. Shocked mews erupted in the clearing. Silverstar silenced them with a flick of his tail before continuing. "One of our apprentices, Mosspaw, had a dream that we will be attacked by rogues. Mosspaw please come explain your dream." Mosspaw padded slowly forward, aware of all eyes on her. She explained her dream again and once she had finished, the clearing came alive with yowls of fear. Silverstar stood up and had to silence them with a hiss.  
"I will be going to the Moonstone tomorrow to share tongues with Starclan. Mosspaw will be coming with me, as well as Graypaw, Waterpaw, and Birchpaw. You four have not yet traveled to the Moonstone. I will also take Sagefur, Swiftstump, and Wildheart. The rest of you will need to prepare for attack. Strengthen the walls and be ready to fight. Mosspaw, when did Starclan say they would attack?" Silverstar asked looking down at her. Mosspaw looked slowly around before answering, "I'm not sure. Lionheart only said it would be soon." Confused murmurs rippled through the crowd as someone asked, "Who is Lionheart?"  
"He was a Thunderclan warrior who died in battle." Mosspaw meowed.  
"It's strange, I've never heard of an apprentice having a dream from Starclan." Rabbittail meowed turning to look at Moonfur.  
"It is unusual." answered Moonfur. "I don't think an apprentice has ever had a dream from Starclan."  
"You're wrong." a rasping mew sounded from the back. Everyone turned to look at Stormclaw, the oldest Thunderclan cat in the clan.  
"The great Firestar received dreams from Starclan even before he was brought to the forest. He still had prophetic dreams as an apprentice, and warrior."  
"What do you mean 'before he was brought to the forest'?" Waterpaw asked. Icepelt answered that, "Firestar was born a kittypet, before he came to the forest and joined the clan." Waterpaw sat back down, her eyes huge.  
"Now that everything's settled, the meeting is ended. All that are going with me on my journey go see Moonfur and Spottedpaw in the morning to get your traveling herbs." Silverstar leapt down and padded over to Snowface. Mosspaw padded over to the fresh-kill pile as the clan broke into groups to discuss the meeting. She crouched down to eat as Graypaw and Waterpaw trotted up.  
"Why didn't you tell us about your dream?!" Waterpaw growled.  
"Because I wanted to tell Spottedpaw first so we could get it settled." Mosspaw meowed with her mouth full.  
"You could have told us about it after you told Spottedpaw." Graypaw meowed crouching down beside her.  
"I couldn't. Silverstar called the meeting right after we told her." Mosspaw said. "I would have told you guys if I had time." Graypaw and Waterpaw both nodded as if they accepted that as an answer.  
"Well, I guess we can't make jokes about kittypets anymore." Graypaw meowed  
"Sure we can. Firestar wasn't any ordinary kittypet, he was special. Like no other kittypet." Waterpaw meowed puffing out her chest as if she had just won the battle. As Graypaw and Waterpaw continued talking, Rippedpaw came over and sat down beside Graypaw. Waterpaw gave him a long look before finally asking, "You've traveled to the Moonstone before, what are these herbs Silverstar was talking about?"  
"Rippedpaw licked his paw and drew it over his ear before answering, " Traveling herbs are what you eat before going on a long journey. They tide your hunger, but taste disgusting." Waterpaw made a revolted face, as if she could already taste the herb.  
"Have any of you seen Birchpaw? I saw him during the meeting, but I haven't seen him sense." Mosspaw asked looking around. Waterpaw flicked her tail towards the entrance and gave Mosspaw an impish grin. Birchpaw was standing by the entrance, with Foxclaw who was talking to Sagefur, Birchpaw's mentor. Sagefur nodded approval, and Birchpaw turned towards them. The setting sun cast a glow on his light brown pelt, making it glow. As he padded towards them, his young muscles rippled under his pelt and Mosspaw felt a strange sensation in her chest. Birchpaw chose a mouse and settled down next to Mosspaw. Mosspaw felt her grow hot as his pelt brushed hers. She looked over to see Waterpaw giggling at the site of them with Graypaw and Rippedpaw watching. Mosspaw caught Waterpaw's eye and growled menacingly.  
"I'm so excited that we finally get to go to the Moonstone." Birchpaw meowed.  
"Me too." Mosspaw said trying to ignore Waterpaw and now Graypaw's giggles.  
"I'm glad you're coming with us Birchpaw. It would have been no fun with out someone to play with. Those two over there are to easy for me to battle." Mosspaw said, jerking her head in the direction of Graypaw and Waterpaw. Birchpaw purred and licked her ear. Mosspaw felt a swooping sensation inside. Like she had just flown.  
As the sun slid behind the lowest trees, the apprentices stared to head for their den. Mosspaw went to see Spottedpaw one last time, then followed. Inside, the apprentices were sharing tongues. Birchpaw scooted over to make room for her, and she lay down next to him. The soft gentle rhythm of his tongue lulled Mosspaw into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Review please.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter.**

Chp. 5

Mosspaw opened her eyes to find herself crouching on cold stone ground. Leaping to her paws, she looked around. All around her was farmland stretched out. Ahead of her was the mouth of a cave and standing at the mouth of the cave was a cat. Mosspaw opened her mouth to draw in the scent and caught Lionheart's scent. Mosspaw called out uncertainly, and he turned and fled into the cave. Wanting to find out what her dream was about, Mosspaw sped after him into the cave. All around her was dark, and no matter how hard she strained her eyes, she could not penetrate the darkness that swirled around her. Catching the scent of Lionheart ahead of her, she padded down the tunnel. The air smelled damp and musky, and the walls were very close together. Just when she was about to give up and go back, she saw a light in front of her. Excitement and curiosity coursing through her paws, Mosspaw raced onward. Mosspaw burst into a cavern with a glowing rock in the center. Screwing up her eyes at the harsh light, she padded forward. Bumping into something hard, Mosspaw opened her eyes to find herself back at Fourtrees. All around her were cats with starry eyes and glittering pelts. These cats were crouching at the edges of the hollow, forming a circle around her, and in the middle, sat Lionheart and a cat with a flam colored pelt and light green eyes.  
"This must be Starclan!" Mosspaw thought in amazement. She rose slowly to her paws, to stunned to speak. Then, as one, the cats of Starclan rose and disappeared. Mosspaw yowled out to them, but there was no answer. She suddenly felt a heavy weight on her shoulders and yowled in surprise. Opening her eyes, she found herself back in the apprentice den with Rippedpaw on her back hissing in her ear, "Stop fussing around would you!? Cats are trying to sleep in here!"  
"Sorry Rippedpaw. Just a dream." Mosspaw meowed. Jumping off her, Rippedpaw stalked back to his nest and curled up, asleep again. Giving her fur a few quick licks, Mosspaw padded out into the cool night air. It was not yet dawn yet, so Mosspaw decided to go back to sleep. She would need to rest for their journey tomorrow.

* * *

**Review please.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter.**

Chp. 6

The next morning, the party of cats left camp for Moonstone. Silverstar insisted that Sagefur, Swiftstump, and Wildheart stay behind in case the clan needed them. Like Rippedpaw said, the traveling herbs were horrible. Silverstar was lucky, she told them that the leader does not eat before going to the Moonstone, so she did not take any. The 5 cats made their way through the forest, until they reached Fourtrees. When they got there, Silverstar stopped them to give them instructions.  
"Okay, we're going to go across Windclan territory, so if you see a patrol, let me know." she meowed.  
"If a patrol sees us, will they attack?" Waterpaw meowed flexing her claws.  
"They shouldn't." Silverstar answered. "We are aloud safe passage to the Moonstone and back."  
"If they do attack us, can we fight back?" Waterpaw asked hopefully.  
"No." Silverstar answered as she turned and leaped up the hill toward Windclan territory. The apprentices followed, and they crossed the territory with no trouble. When they got to the other side, farmland was all around. The area looked familiar to Mosspaw, but she was sure she had never been here before. The group continued on, the apprentices staying close to Silverstar. Birchpaw padded up to Mosspaw and took position beside her. He had been by her side the entire trip. Mosspaw had enjoyed it at first, but now it was getting very annoying. Wanting to get away, she raced up to Graypaw and pounced on her.  
"Mrow!" Graypaw meowed in surprise, turning to face Mosspaw. The two friends leaped at each other and tumbled around. Seeing her two best friends having so much fun, Waterpaw joined in. Soon the three cats were rolling all around. Birchpaw just watched, amusement gleaming in his blue eyes. "Enough!" Silverstar hissed after Mosspaw, Graypaw, and Waterpaw almost bowled her over. "This area is full of twolegs and their dogs." Silverstar hissed. "You need to keep alert!"  
"Sorry Silverstar." the apprentices meowed lowering their heads. As they started walking again, Graypaw pricked her ears and looked around. At that same moment, a dog burst through the hedge the cats were next to. "Run!" Silverstar yowled racing away. The four apprentices raced after her, as the dog followed close behind. Silverstar yowled back at them, "Split up and then climb a tree!" The apprentices veered away from each other, Graypaw going with Birchpaw and Waterpaw with Silverstar. That left Mosspaw alone, the dog deciding to go after her. Bunching up her muscles, she pelted away, veering left and right, not knowing which way to go in the unfamiliar territory. Cutting through a corn field, she looked back to see if the dog was still behind her. Seeing no dog, she stopped to catch her breath. As she sat down, she felt the earth rumble beneath her paws as the dog jumped out in front of her. Screeching in fear, she turned to run, but couldn't get her footing on the loose soil. The dog clamped his jaws on her scruff and shook her as if she was a toy. Shutting her eyes and praying to Starclan, she twisted around and scratched at the dogs muzzle. Yelping, the dog dropped her and yowled in rage. Seeing her chance, Mosspaw bolted out of the corn field and ran towards a tree a few fox lengths in front of her. Mosspaw was aware that the dog was still behind her and she felt her legs growing tired. The tree was only several tail lengths in front of her now, but she knew she was going to have to fight. Turning, she saw the dog leap at her, but a flash of blue rammed into its side. Mosspaw watched in amazement as Waterpaw barreled into the dog, knocking it down. Grabbing the dogs scruff, she bit and scratched. Howling in pain, the dog twisted around, trying to get a grip on Waterpaw. Jumping down from its back, Waterpaw raced towards Mosspaw yelling "Don't just stand there, run!" Mosspaw whipped around and tore towards the tree with Waterpaw beside her. Reaching the tree, the two she-cats pelted up it like squirrels. The dog paced at the bottom barking and snarling. Panting, Mosspaw looked over at Waterpaw and had to stop herself from springing on top of her and licking her in gratitude. "Thanks Waterpaw." Mosspaw meowed  
"No problem. I couldn't let you get killed, then who would I tease." Waterpaw meowed swiping Mosspaw with her tail. The two waited until the dogs owner came and dragged it away before getting down. As they climbed down, Silverstar, Graypaw, and Birchpaw raced up to them. "You're okay!" Graypaw meowed licking Mosspaw's head.  
"I thought I was never going to see you again."  
"Me too. I was sure I was dead." Mosspaw meowed licking Graypaw back. Birchpaw didn't say anything, as he was too busy licking her.  
"I'm glad you're okay Mosspaw. I don't know what we would have down if you did not return with us." Silverstar meowed stepping forward. "As for you," she said turning to face Waterpaw. "What were you thinking, leaving me?! I told you to stay hidden, and you disobeyed me."  
"Don't get mad at Waterpaw. If it wasn't for her, I WOULD be dead right now." Mosspaw meowed padding over and nudging Waterpaw. "She came just in time and knocked the dog away from me."  
Waterpaw held her head high as Graypaw and Birchpaw praised her.  
"Well, at least nobody got hurt. Come on, we need to get going if we're going to get to Moonstone by dusk." Silverstar meowed padding away.

As dusk fell, the cats padded onto rocky ground in front of the opening to a cave. "This is Mothermouth." Silverstar meowed. "The entrance to the Moonstone." Mosspaw studied the mouth of the cave, and her dream came flooding back to her. She had been at the Moonstone in her dream! That would explain why she had seen Starclan, this is where leaders went to share tongues with their warrior ancestors. "I will go down to the Moonstone once it is dark." Silverstar meowed settling herself on a rock. The apprentices lay down to share tongues. Mosspaw licked Waterpaw, while Birchpaw licked her. Graypaw came over and sat down beside Mosspaw and washed her face. Mosspaw was almost asleep when Silverstar stood up and flicked her tail for Mosspaw and Graypaw to stand up and follow. "The rest of you stay out here and keep a look out." Silverstar meowed as she padded up towards the entrance. "Okay you two, from now on until we leave the cave, we are not aloud to talk. You will not be able to see inside, so just follow my scent." Silverstar meowed. Mosspaw nodded, already knowing that she would have to rely on scent to find her way in the cave. With her nod, Silverstar started down the tunnel, with Mosspaw and Graypaw following.

* * *

**Review please.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter**

* * *

Chp. 7

Mosspaw breathed slowly and quietly, afraid to break the stillness around Silverstar and her. Mosspaw followed Silverstar's scent down the winding path in the cavern. She knew that there was no use in trying to see in the inky black darkness from her dream. The air grew colder and staler as the two cats went deeper and deeper into the cave. After what seemed like moons, fresh air hit Mosspaw's nose, and she knew that they had reached the Moonstone. They entered the cavern of the Moonstone where a huge boulder lay in the middle. A shaft of moon light shone through the hole in the top of the cave, illuminating the stone. Mosspaw let her eyes get adjusted to the harsh light, before fully opening them. Silverstar's already silver fur seemed to glow white in the light. Mosspaw looked at her own fur and let out a small gasp. Her orange fur was silver like Silverstar's normally was. Mosspaw watched as Silverstar positioned herself in front of the Moonstone then, resting her nose on the stone, closed her eyes and lay still. Mosspaw, not sure what to do, settled herself on the ground and waited. She was about to break the silence and call Silverstar, when the cave went dark. Mosspaw perked her ears, unsure of what was happening, when she felt a tail touch her shoulder. Mosspaw bristled, then caught the scent of Silverstar and followed her outside.  
When the two cats emerged from the cave, the moon was sliding down towards the horizon. Silverstar jumped on a rock, and looked deep in thought. Graypaw, Waterpaw, and Birchpaw padded over to her and asked, "What was it like?"  
"Well, it was-" Mosspaw was cut of short by Silverstar who meowed, "We can not speak of what happened in the Moonstone. You can not tell anyone when we get back to camp of about the journey. Mosspaw, you can not tell anyone about your experience inside the Moonstone." All four apprentices nodded in agreement.  
"Come on, we need to find a place to rest for the rest of the night." Silverstar meowed standing up and flicking her tail for them to follow. They went back the way they came, until they came to an old barn with a twoleg nest by it. The apprentices stopped, staring up at the old nest, while Silverstar continued on. She padded closer to the nest, while the apprentices stayed back. Silverstar looked back at them when they failed to follow. "Aren't you coming?" she asked.  
"You want us to go in THERE?" Waterpaw meowed, twitching her ears towards the nest.  
"No, in the barn. The nest is abandoned." Silverstar meowed. Still unsure, the apprentices followed cautiously, all senses alert. When they reached the barn, Silverstar called under the door, "Ravenpaw! Are you there?" A black and white head with hazel eyes poked out, followed by a slender black and white body.  
"Silverstar! It's good to see you!" the cat meowed.  
"Hi Hazelpaw, is your dad here?" Silverstar asked.  
"I'm Hazelhawk now." the cat meowed proudly, "and no, my father's not here." A look of deep sadness appeared in the young cats eyes. "He joined Starclan several moons ago."  
Silverstar bowed her head, grief showing on her face.  
"Come in." Hazelhawk meowed, moving so they could crawl under a gap under the barn door. The cats entered the barn and were immediately greeted by the warm smell of prey. All around her, Mosspaw could smell and hear tiny feet moving around.  
"You can hunt, then we can talk." Hazelhawk meowed. Mosspaw dropped into a hunters crouch, then crept towards the bales of hay. In just a few moments, Mosspaw had caught two mice, and padded over to where Silverstar, Hazelhawk, and Graypaw were eating.  
"So Ravenpaw is dead." Silverstar meowed.  
"Yes." Hazelhawk replied, grief still in his eyes.  
"Well, he lived a long and Good life. He will be honored by all the clans." Silverstar meowed bowing her head.  
Mosspaw and Graypaw looked at each other, then Graypaw asked, "Who's Ravenpaw?" Silverstar answered, " He was a Thunderclan apprentice, but left the clan after his old mentor, Tigerstar, planned to murder him. Firestar helped Ravenpaw leave, and stayed in touch often. Ravenpaw help Thunderclan with so much, he fought with us in the battle with Bloodclan." Silverstar meowed. "You remember learning about that don't you?". The apprentices, now joined by Waterpaw and Birchpaw nodded, imagining the terrible battle with a clan of ferocious rouges that Tigerstar, the ambitious cat that almost killed the clans had brought to the forest. Firestar had led all the clans as one, Lionclan, into battle and had defeated Bloodclan.  
"So Ravenpaw was your dad?" Mosspaw asked looking at Hazelhawk.  
"Yes, he raised me in this barn and taught me the ways of the clans, even though I wasn't forest born. I remember meeting Firestar as a young kit, when he was journeying to Moonstone." Hazelhawk meowed. Mosspaw nodded, wondering what it would be like to meet Firestar.  
"Will you show me where Ravenpaw is buried tomorrow before we leave? I wish to pay my last respects." Silverstar meowed standing up.  
"Of course." Hazelhawk answered. He looked at the apprentices, "You can sleep here tonight." The apprentices padded over to the hay, and lay down to share tongues. It didn't take long for Mosspaw to fall asleep. The warm barn and smell of prey made Mosspaw sleep through out the night.

* * *

**Review please.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors**

* * *

Chp. 8

Mosspaw awoke the next morning to find early morning sunlight filtering through the holes in the roof. Carefully standing up so she wouldn't wake Waterpaw and Graypaw who were still asleep next to her, she padded outside. Mosspaw stretched, breathing in the morning air. She twisted around to wash herself, and caught a glimpse of Silverstar standing by a tree a few fox lengths away. Mosspaw guessed Silverstar was paying her respects to Ravenpaw. Hazelhawk padded up behind her and meowed, "Silverstar knew my father well. They were good friends. She must be very sad to see him go."  
Mosspaw nodded, thinking about how she would feel if Waterpaw, Graypaw, or Birchpaw ever died. "Did you really know Firestar?" she asked, turning to look at Hazelhawk.  
"Yes." he meows. "He was a very brave warrior and saved my fathers life." Hazelhawk turned to look a Mosspaw and meowed, "You look a lot like him, you know." Mosspaw stared at him as if he was crazy. Hazelhawk gave a mew of laughter, "It's true. You have the same color pelt, but your eyes are darker than his were." Mosspaw shivered, even though there was no wind, and the air outside was warm. Hazelhawk stood up as Silverstar padded towards them. "Silverstar." he said, bowing his head as she approached. "I'm off. Help yourself to some mice before you go." Silverstar stepped forward to rest her nose on top of his head, meowing, "Thank you Hazelhawk." Hazelhawk nodded, then turned and bounded away. Mosspaw and Silverstar watched him go, then turning to Mosspaw she meowed, "Go wake the rest of the apprentices up and tell them to eat. Then we will leave." Mosspaw nodded and rushed back into the barn. Graypaw, Waterpaw, and Birchpaw were all still asleep, with Graypaw twitching and muttering something. Mosspaw started to pad over to them, then had a brilliant idea. Positioning herself just right, she lowered into a crouch, and waited for just the right moment. Bunching her legs, Mosspaw pounced on the sleeping apprentices and yowled, "WAKE UP!!" Mosspaw was flung backwards as the apprentices quickly shot up in alarm. Birchpaw's fur was bristled, and Waterpaw had her ears flat. All were looking around for their attacker, and saw Mosspaw sitting there laughing.  
"What was that for!?" Waterpaw yowled. Mosspaw stopped laughing and replied, "For fun." All four apprentices sprung at each other and were locked in a mass of fur and claws. After several minutes of wrestling, Mosspaw meowed, "Silverstar told me to wake you up, and then we need to eat, so we can go." Graypaw growled bitterly, "Did Silverstar tell you to scare us half to death?"  
"No, that was my idea."  
Graypaw hissed, "I was in the middle of a dream Mosspaw."  
Mosspaw rolled onto her back and meowed, "Yeah, I know."  
Graypaw looked mutinous, and stalked away.

After they had all eaten, Silverstar led them up into Windclan territory. Graypaw was not talking to Mosspaw, so Mosspaw decided to apologize. "Graypaw, look, I'm sorry." she meowed. "I was just having fun." Graypaw turned to look at Mosspaw then turned back. Mosspaw sighed, then meowed, "I understand if you don't want to talk to me for awhile." Mosspaw padded slowly back up beside Waterpaw. Suddenly, Mosspaw felt claws rake down her back. Spinning around, she saw Graypaw standing there. "Now, we're even." she meowed. Mosspaw purred and fell in step next to Graypaw. Mosspaw looked up to see the forest up ahead, and sighed with relief at finally being home. Mosspaw started to pad faster, but then saw something else ahead. Four cats stood in front of the group. Mosspaw scented the air, and smelled Windclan. One of the cats spoke, "You're on Windclan territory." Then, signaling to his warriors, he yowled, "Attack!"

* * *

**Review please.**


	10. Chapter 9

**I don't own Warriors.**

* * *

Chp. 9

The Windclan warriors leapt at the Thunderclan group and pined them down. Mosspaw twisted her head around to bite the Windclan warrior's leg. Letting out a screech of pain, the warrior let go of Mosspaw and staggered backwards. Mosspaw hissed, then pounced on the Windclan warrior. She scored her claws down his sides and bit his neck fur. Yowling in rage, he threw Mosspaw off him and pelted back across the territory. Looking around, Mosspaw saw Waterpaw and Graypaw attacking a massive tortoiseshell tom. The tom let out a screech and swiped Waterpaw with a paw that hit her in the head. Waterpaw fell back and lay still. Mosspaw stared before crying out and lunging at the tom. As she lunged, she felt a weight on her tail and felt herself pulled back. Looking around, she saw a black and white she-cat with a paw holding her back. Rage for Waterpaw made Mosspaw lunge at the she-cats throat. The she-cat was pushed onto her back, but she kicked up with her hind legs, keeping Mosspaw at bay. "Are you going to kill me? Itty, bitty, baby." the she-cat cackled. Mosspaw felt her blood boil and with so much strength it even surprised her, she shot forward towards the cats throat. The she-cat screamed, but before Mosspaw could so much as touch her throat, she was pulled back off the cat and flung to the ground. "Mosspaw! What are you doing?!" Silverstar asked in shock.  
"Let me go." Mosspaw growled, struggling against her leaders grip. "I want to kill the clan that killed Waterpaw."  
"But Waterpaw's not dead."  
Mosspaw stopped struggling and looked around. Waterpaw was sitting on a rock guarded by Birchpaw. She looked disoriented, with a small trickle of blood from her mouth, but otherwise unharmed. Mosspaw struggled free of Silverstar's grip and rushed over to her. Nuzzling Waterpaw's side, Mosspaw eyed the warrior she had been fighting and another warrior that seemed to be talking to Silverstar.  
"-should really learn to control your apprentices Silverstar. She almost killed one of our warriors!"  
"Well, she wouldn't have done that if for one, you didn't attack us, and two if your warrior hadn't knocked out Waterpaw." Silverstar growled. Graypaw walked over to Mosspaw and nudged her. Mosspaw hadn't noticed that while she was listening, she had been flexing her claws and bunching and unbunching her legs, as if ready to spring.  
"You had no right to attack us. We are granted safe passage to and from the Moonstone, Tawnyear." Silverstar meowed. Mosspaw saw Tawnyear's eyes stretch wide at what he had done. "I'm sorry we attacked you Silverstar. We did not know."  
"Well, next time, ask before you attack." Silverstar growled. She flicked her tail for the apprentices to follow and stalked away, towards the border. Mosspaw padded by Waterpaw, supporting her when ever she stumbled. Birchpaw padded up next to Mosspaw and stayed so close that it was difficult to walk.

When they finally crossed the border, Birchpaw was so close to Mosspaw, she was sandwiched in between him and Waterpaw. "Thanks Mosspaw, I think I can walk from here." Waterpaw meowed glancing at Birchpaw. Waterpaw trotted up next to Graypaw and padded on. Mosspaw started walking again and Birchpaw was right next to her. Slowing down, she scooted over to the left some, and padded on. No sooner had she moved, Birchpaw was beside her again. Mosspaw had been enjoying the attention, but now it was just annoying. This time, determined to lose him, Mosspaw sped up and squeezed in next to Graypaw and Waterpaw. Birchpaw padded up beside them and nodded to Mosspaw, signaling that he understood. Sighing, Mosspaw stayed between her two best friends until they reached the camp.

* * *

**Review please.**


	11. Chapter 10

**I don't own Warriors.**

* * *

Chp. 10

Mosspaw awoke the next morning to find Graypaw standing at the entrance of the apprentice den with Waterpaw. Standing up and stretching, Mosspaw padded over to them and asked, "What's going on?"  
"Our assessment is today. We're supposed to meet Snowface at the training hollow after we eat." Graypaw meowed glancing at Waterpaw who had started growling. "We just get back from the Moonstone and he wants us to train." Waterpaw stalked away to the fresh-kill pile leaving Mosspaw and Graypaw to follow. "Have you told Birchpaw yet?" Mosspaw asked while they were eating. Waterpaw swallowed and made a bewildered face. "No, I completely forgot. Why don't you go tell him Mosspaw?" Mosspaw hissed at Waterpaw and stalked off the den. Inside, she saw Rippedpaw and Birchpaw curled up in their nest, breathing slowly. Mosspaw padded over to Birchpaw and nudged him. "Mosspaw?" he meowed.  
"Birchpaw, our assessment is today, and we need to go." Mosspaw told him looking over at Rippedpaw as she spoke. "Wake up Rippedpaw and tell him too." Mosspaw started padding out of the den when Birchpaw spoke. "Mosspaw, I'm sorry about yesterday. I just wanted to make sure you were safe. I never meant to annoy you." Mosspaw looked back over her shoulder and gave a small smile. "It's fine Birchpaw, I understand." Mosspaw padded back to the fresh-kill pile and sat down. "Are Wildheart and Firepelt going to be assessing us too?" Graypaw asked.  
"Probably." Waterpaw said standing up and licking her lips. "Well, lets get this over with."

The five apprentices arrived at the hollow shortly after sunrise. Firepelt, Wildheart, Snowface, Sagefur, and Nettlefur where already there waiting for them. "Okay, here's how this is going to work. Mosspaw and Rippedpaw, you to will hunt over by Snakerocks. Graypaw and Birchpaw, you will hunt by twoleg place, and Waterpaw will hunt by Treecuter place." Snowface meowed to the apprentices. "Your mentors will be following you to see how well you do. Once you're done, meet us back here and we'll asses your fighting skills." Snowface looked at them all. "You have until Sunhigh to hunt. Go." The five apprentices bounded off into the forest. Mosspaw raced through the undergrowth until she saw the outlines of Snakerocks. Slowing down to a walk, she began sniffing the air, searching for prey. She saw a mouse a few tail lengths away and fell into the hunting crouch. Moving forward, she pounced, her body seeming to move through the air, and killed it in one swift motion. After only a few minuets, she had caught three mice, a rabbit, and a thrush. Scraping earth over her prey, she began sniffing the air again. She caught Firepelts scent and felt her fur grow hot. Wanting to impress her mentor, she carefully stepped between the rocks, cautious of adders. A dove was up ahead and, as she stalked towards it, a flash of brown streaked past her and landed on the dove. Mosspaw hissed in surprise as the cat looked at her. It was Rippedpaw. "I was hunting that." Mosspaw growled.  
"Yeah, and I beat you to it." Rippedpaw meowed, picking up the dove. "Besides, you have tons of prey already, there's no prey over in my area, so I'm hunting here for now." Mosspaw turned away from him feeling angry that she had been shown up in front of Firepelt. Bounding away into the undergrowth, she caught a scent that was painfully familiar to her. Stopping, she sniffed again and caught the rouge scent that had been haunting her dreams. Her blood ran cold. Were the rouges here now? Firepelt was trailing her, she could tell him, but she wasn't supposed to talk to him during her assessment. Trying to control her now shaking legs, she sniffed the air again and was relieved to find no trace of the scent. Maybe it was just her imagination acting up because she was nervous. Shaking her head, she padded off into the forest again.

Mosspaw and Firepelt padded back to the training hollow, their mouths full of prey. Rippedpaw and Waterpaw were already there, sitting next to their mentors. "How was hunting?" Waterpaw asked as Mosspaw approached. "Fhima." Mosspaw meowed, her mouth still full of prey. "Sorry, it was fine." she said again looking over at Rippedpaw. "Are Graypaw and Birchpaw back yet?" Waterpaw shook her head, looking into the forest. Mosspaw set her haul down with the others, then padded back to Waterpaw to wait. They did not have to wait long, before Graypaw and Birchpaw arrived, carrying prey in their mouths. "Finally!" Waterpaw meowed with a dramatic sigh. "Okay, now we'll asses your fighting Snowface meowed as the apprentices set down in front of him. "We have an odd number, so one of you will fight your mentor. Graypaw and Rippedpaw, you will fight each other, and Waterpaw and Mosspaw, you to will fight. Birchpaw, you will fight Sagefur." Snowface finished with a nod towards Sagefur. Birchpaw looked crestfallen, and Mosspaw knew that he had been hoping to get her as a partner. Mosspaw and Waterpaw faced each other and started to circle. Waterpaw leapt first, and landed on Mosspaw's shoulders. Mosspaw launched her off and sprang at her stomach. She raked her claws down it and bit Waterpaw's ear. Waterpaw struggled free and jumped on Mosspaw. Mosspaw flipped her over and pinned her down to the ground with one paw on her neck. Bending her head, she meowed into Waterpaw's ear, "Are you okay after yesterday to fight?" Waterpaw growled and bucked Mosspaw off. Mosspaw landed with a thud and struggle back up. "Of course I'm okay. Nothing could keep me from a fight." Waterpaw yowled as she swung a paw at Mosspaw's head. Mosspaw dodged and rammed into Waterpaw's side, sending the she-cat flying. "Good! 'Cause I wouldn't want to hurt you even more!" Soon, the she-cats were locked in a ball of fur and claws. Waterpaw managed to throw Mosspaw away and get to her feet. Mosspaw landed some distance away, at the path that lead to Fourtrees. Mosspaw staggered up and breathed heavily, trying to catch her breath. As she breathed in, the rouge scent she had smelled in the woods was so strong, Mosspaw expected them to come bursting through the trees. Waterpaw sprang at her and she used her paws to unbalance Waterpaw, causing her to land in the dirt. Mosspaw raced over to Firepelt and meowed hastily in his ear. Firepelt nodded and turned to Snowface. Snowface's eyes grew big and he ran off to get the rest of the apprentices and their mentors. Mosspaw and Firepelt dashed back to camp, and came to a skidding halt in front of Silverstar's den. Firepelt yowled inside and Silverstar emerged a few moments later. "Silverstar! I smelled them! The rouges! They're here! I think they're going to attack today!" Mosspaw said breathlessly. Silverstar stared at her for a few moments then jumped onto Highrock and yowled for the cats to assemble. "The rouges that Mosspaw told us about are here. We think they will attack today." Silverstar yowled to the cats sitting below her. "I want all the elders, queens, and kits into the nursery-". At that moment, there was noise outside. All the cats in the clearing stiffened and stared at the entrance. Snowface and the rest of the mentors burst through with their apprentices. All the cats seemed to relax at the sight of them. Snowface bounded over to Highrock and yowled out, "We saw them. They were headed this way when we passed them. They didn't see us, but they are very close." The cats in the clearing immediately broke up, the queens, kits, and elders rushing off to the nursery, and the warriors and apprentices gathering around to fight. Silverstar jumped down and joined her warriors. "Mosspaw!" It was Bramblestump, one of the senior warriors. He was guiding one of the elders who seemed unable to walk out of fear. Mosspaw hurried over and grabbed the elder's scruff and helped Bramblestump guide him to the nursery. Mosspaw turned back once he was safely inside and ran back to her friends. Just as she reached Graypaw, there was snarling and hissing form outside the camp wall. Rouges filled the camp, fur bristling and eyes full of menace. Mosspaw stared horrified as her dream became reality.

* * *

**Review please.**


	12. Chapter 11

**I don't own Warriors.**

* * *

Chp. 11

Mosspaw stood rooted to the spot as a wave of rouges flooded into the camp. Mosspaw shook herself, then launched into the battle. She sprang on a black tom and bit his ear hard. The tom let out a screech of pain and tried to throw her off. Mosspaw held on and raked claws down his side. Blood welled up from where she had clawed, and the tom raced out of the camp yowling. Mosspaw watched him go, then turned her attention back to the fight. Mosspaw saw Waterpaw and Graypaw fighting two big she-cats with brown tabby pelts, and rushed over to their side. Mosspaw flung herself at one and scratched at her muzzle. The she-cat hissed and swung a paw down on her. Mosspaw felt pain explode in her head and crouched down whimpering as the pain flowed through her. As it numbed to a dull ache, she stood back up and rejoined Graypaw and Waterpaw. She ran at the she-cat that had hit her and slammed into her side. The she-cat flew a few tail lengths away and lay there, stunned. Mosspaw leapt at her and raked claws down her belly. The brown tabby let out a screech and fled into the undergrowth. Mosspaw gave a defiant yowl and sprang back into the heave of cats that where in the clearing. Mosspaw saw Graypaw and Waterpaw slashing out at the other brown tabby cat and force her back into the brambles. The she-cat fled and Mosspaw ran over to them. Waterpaw turned to Mosspaw as she approached and yowled over the screeching of cats, "Holding up alright?"  
"Fine, you?" Mosspaw meowed, looking at her friends.  
"I'm just great!" Waterpaw yowled as she flung herself at a massive silver tom. Mosspaw looked back at Graypaw and saw her own fear and determination reflected in her eyes. Graypaw nodded, before turning away to spring on the back of a calico tom. Mosspaw turned and ran head long into a black and white she-cat. The she-cat looked at her for a few seconds before letting out a battle screech and hurling herself at Mosspaw. Mosspaw fell onto her back and kicked up with her back legs. Her legs made contact with the rouges stomach and she recoiled. Mosspaw growled and leapt at her. The rouge squirmed under her paws and reached up to bite her in the leg. Mosspaw yowled and reared back. The she-cat fled and Mosspaw stood watching her leave. "This is to simple!" she thought. In her dream, the rouges had been tough and strong. But these where giving up to easily. A shadow fell across her and she looked up to see a huge gray tom rise up in front of her. Mosspaw saw him raise a paw, and knew that this was the end. She screwed up her eyes and waited for death. As she crouched there, she felt someone barrel into her and push her out of the way. Mosspaw opened her eyes to see Birchpaw standing over her hissing at the tom. He grabbed the toms raised paw and bit down on it with such force, Mosspaw thought she heard a crack. The tom yowled and fell backwards, landing in a heap of fur. Birchpaw jumped on top of him, and started clawing out pawfulls of fur. "Stay...away...from...her!" he growled. Mosspaw stared as Birchpaw gave the tom a fierce warning bit that sent him running for the camp barrier. "Birchpaw..." Mosspaw mewed breathlessly. Birchpaw didn't say anything, just fixed her with a hard stare and touched his nose to her flank. Then he bounded back into the battle. Mosspaw stared after him, then giving herself a little shake, rushed at a tortoiseshell tom. She leapt, but he turned and hit her with a paw that sent her flying. She hit the ground and lay winded. She staggered back up and ran back towards the tom. She reached him and flung herself at him again, this time landing on his shoulders and biting his neck fur. The tom shrieked and threw her off. Mosspaw hit the dirt for the second time, and felt claws rake her pelt. She looked up to see the tom above her, rearing up to come crashing down. Mosspaw rolled to the side, and stood up panting. The tom came at her and slashed his claws down her back. Mosspaw yowled in pain and stumbled backwards. She crouched there as the tom lunged for her throat. Mosspaw lashed out blindly and heard a screech of pain. She looked up to see scarlet drops dripping from the cat's nose. Mosspaw stood up, her entire body protesting in pain, and flew at the tom. Mosspaw clawed and bit everything she could reach. The tom let out a screech of fury and raced away out of the camp. Mosspaw crouched down panting as pain consumed her. She looked around the clearing and knew she had been wrong. These where the rouges from her dream. Only some of them where weak. "Oh Starclan! How can we ever win?" Mosspaw meowed. "Help us." She caught a trace of Lionheart's scent and turned her head. Instead of seeing the golden tabby, she saw a heap of silver fur at the edge of the clearing and gasped. She raced over to where Silverstar lay, bleeding from a wound in her neck. "Silverstar?" Mosspaw asked feebly. The silver she-cat did not respond. Mosspaw pushed her nose into her leader's fur, grief overwhelming her. How many others where dead? Mosspaw heard paw steps behind her and spun around hissing, ready to protect her leader's body. "Mosspaw, it's me." Mosspaw recognized Rippedpaw's voice and let the fur lie flat on her shoulders. "Is Silverstar dead?" he asked looking down at his leader with huge eyes. Mosspaw nodded her head sadly. "Rippedpaw! Mosspaw! What are you two standing around talking for? We're battling for our lives here!" Mosspaw looked up as Snowface appeared. "Snowface!" Mosspaw mewed, relieved to see him. He was bleeding from his shoulder, but otherwise unharmed. "Snowface, it's Silverstar. I think she's dead!" Rippedpaw meowed. Snowface looked down on his leader's body with unbelieving eyes. Slowly, understanding filled them, and he looked at the two apprentices with calmness. "She's not dead. She just lost a life, but I don't think it was her last one." Relief flowed through Mosspaw followed by anger. Of course Silverstar wasn't dead! She had completely forgotten that a leader had nine lives. Mosspaw felt a pelt brush hers and heard Lionheart meow. "Silverstar is fine. Continue fighting for your clan and have faith that the battle will be won. Help is on the way." Mosspaw sighed as his scent faded away. She wondered what he meant when he had said that help was on the way. Suddenly, there was a yowl outside the camp, and a patrol of Riverclan cats poured into the Thunderclan camp. Mosspaw stared in amazement as they launched into the battle. With the reinforcements arrived, she stood up with new strength and plunged back into the battle. Mosspaw clawed at every rouge she came in contact with. She saw Bluefur and Sagefur bringing down a tawny tom, and Wildheart and Mudface chasing a rouge out of the camp entrance. Two Riverclan cats where battling with a dappled tom, and sent him running to the entrance. Mosspaw saw Firepelt battling a small white tom, with very sharp claws that glinted in the sun. Mosspaw ran over to her mentor to help. Mosspaw grabbed the white tom's tail and clamped her jaws down. The tom yowled and turned to face her. Dodging his claws, Mosspaw dashed to his other side and slashed her claws down his pelt. Firepelt bit his ear and battered his belly with his hind paws. The white tom struggled free and raced towards the camp entrance. Firepelt nodded at Mosspaw and then grabbed a gray she-cat. Mosspaw turned and ran towards a muscular she-cat that was battling with Graypaw. Mosspaw came to stand by Graypaw and the two she-cats moved as one, swiping claws at the gray she-cat. The gray cat back away, then turned tail and ran. Mosspaw ran after her hissing to make sure she knew not to mess with Thunderclan. Mosspaw stopped and felt satisfaction welling up in her chest as the rouges slowly began to recede. Mosspaw heard a snarl behind her and heard Graypaw cry, "Mosspaw look out!". She felt a heavy weight land on her, knocking all the breath out of her. Mosspaw tried to struggle out from underneath the cat, but couldn't. Mosspaw smelled the hot reek of crow food in her nostrils as the cat bit her ear. Mosspaw growled and twisted underneath him to score her claws down his chest. The cat leaped back, letting go of her. Mosspaw shot towards the cat, but the she-cat was ready for her. She used her paws to dislodge Mosspaw, and throw her to the ground. Mosspaw struggled back up and leapt at the she-cat again. The two where a screeching ball of fur and claws. Mosspaw felt teeth meet her scruff, and claws rake down her back. Mosspaw hissed in rage, and clawed her enemy's belly. The she-cat cried, but continued attacking. Mosspaw felt the she-cat bite her shoulder and felt warm blood on her pelt. Mosspaw broke free and stood there panting. Birchpaw appeared next to her and snarled at the she-cat with hatred in his blue eyes. The she-cat hesitated. Mosspaw saw her chance and barreled into the cat, pinning her down in the dust. Mosspaw bit the cat's neck fur, and released her as she ran towards the entrance. Mosspaw looked around for Birchpaw, but he was gone. There where only four rouges left, and the rest of the clan was advancing on them, pushing them to the entrance. Mosspaw saw Silverstar at the head of the group and heard her growl, "Leave now and save your pelts." The rouges hissed and growled, but seeing as they where outnumbered, they decided not to fight anymore. They turned and ran through the entrance with a group of cats giving chase. Mosspaw sighed and knew the battle had been won.

* * *

**Review please.**


	13. Chapter 12

**I don't own Warriors.**

* * *

Chp. 12

Mosspaw saw the rest of the Thunderclan cats gathering around Silverstar who was talking to the Riverclan deputy, Heavytail. Mosspaw padded over next to Waterpaw and Graypaw, and heard Silverstar meow, "How did you know we where fighting?"  
Heavytail twitched his ears in the direction of the Riverclan border and meowed, "We were patrolling the border, and we heard the battle cries, and smelled rouge."  
Silverstar dipped her head, then said, "We are very grateful. Tell Reedstar that we are in Riverclans debt." Heavytail nodded, then flicked his tail for his warriors to follow, and padded out the entrance. Mosspaw watched them leave, then limped to the medicine cat den with Graypaw and Waterpaw behind her. Inside, she saw Spottedpaw bending over Rabbittail, pressing foul smelling herbs to his wounds. She looked up as the three friends approached, and flicked her tail at the edge of the clearing for them to wait. Mosspaw limped over to a sunny spot and settled down. She saw the rest of her clan mates start to appeared and get treated. She looked over them to make sure everyone was there. Bramblestump hadn't showed up yet, and Mosspaw felt her stomach lurch. Where was he? She got up, and ignoring Waterpaw's questioning meows, padded outside. She saw Nettlefur sitting beside a heap of brown tabby fur and padded over to her. Mosspaw looked down at Bramblestump's body as Waterpaw's voice sounded behind her. "Where are you going? We're supposed to-" she stopped as she saw Bramblestumps body, ripped and torn. "No." she breathed, looking down at his body with huge eyes. Mosspaw knew that Bramblestump had been one of her best friends, even though he was much older. Mosspaw pressed comfortingly against her side as she let out a wail of grief. The rest of the clan had gathered around by now, and had their heads bowed in sadness. Silverstar shouldered her way through until she came to stand beside Bramblestump's body. She lowered her head, and when she looked up again, her eyes where clouded with sorrow. "We will sit vigil tonight for Bramblestump. A brave warrior who protected his clan well. But first, I want everyone to get their wounds treated." Mosspaw nosed Waterpaw and led her over to the medicine cat den. Spottedpaw met them at the entrance and guided Waterpaw over to Moonfur's den. She pulled a leaf with small black seeds on them close to Waterpaw and gently whispered "Eat." Waterpaw obeyed and lapped up the seeds. Spottedpaw then led her over to a nest where she curled up and went to sleep. Mosspaw padded up next to Spottedpaw and mewed, "What did you give her?"  
"Poppy seeds to ease her pain, both mental and physical." Spottedpaw meowed looking down at Waterpaw with sadness in her blue eyes. "She needs time to recover from the battle and Bramblestumps death."  
Mosspaw nodded, then turned to look at Spottedpaw. She was looking down at Waterpaw the way a mother would look at her kits, even though she was young. She sighed, then faced Mosspaw and said, "Now lets look at your injuries." She checked her over and then meowed, "Nothing serious." she hurried away to the cleft in the rock where Moonfur kept her supplies. Mosspaw crouched down as Moonfur padded in and gave her a questioning look. "Spottedpaw checked me." she meowed. Moonfur nodded, then hurried back out, apparently dealing with a cat injured much worse than Mosspaw. Spottedpaw appeared a few moments later with her jaws full of some kind of plant. She started chewing them up, and rubbing the pulp on Mosspaw's wounds. "I'm glad you weren't hurt to badly. I don't know what I would do if you joined Starclan." Spottedpaw meowed. Mosspaw purred and touched her nose to her sisters. "Well, if it hadn't been for Birchpaw, I don't think-" she stopped, her heart pounding. She hadn't seen Birchpaw with the other cats. Was he dead too? Spottedpaw had noticed the worried look in her eyes, and purred, "Don't worry. Birchpaw came in after everyone else. He's not dead, so you can be with him." Mosspaw sighed, then noticed her sister look away, and remembered that medicine cats couldn't have mates or kits. "Thank you Spottedpaw." she said touching her tail to her flank. Spottedpaw purred and touched her nose to Mosspaw's ear before padding back over to Waterpaw. Mosspaw padded out into the camp where dusk was falling quickly. She saw Bramblestumps body in the center of camp, and made her way over to it. She pressed her muzzle into his fur and mewed, "We will miss you. May Starclan welcome you with honor." She stepped away, then picked her way through the throng of cats until she found Birchpaw. He was crouching alone at the edge of camp, sorrow in his eyes. "Birchpaw?"  
Birchpaw looked up, and twitched his ears. Mosspaw crouched down next to him, their pelts brushing, and meowed, "Thank you for saving me. Twice. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't been there."  
"I'm just glad you're okay." he meowed meeting her gaze with blue eyes that where filled with warmth. Mosspaw looked back at him, and felt a mixture of calmness and happiness wash over her. She pressed into his side and purred, and he licked her ear. She could have stayed like that forever, but a yowl from Silverstar made her look up. "Tonight, we mourn our loss. But we also have reason to be happy. 5 apprentices are ready to become warriors. They fought bravely today, and without one of them, we would not have known of the attack. Birchpaw, Waterpaw, Rippedpaw, Mosspaw, and Graypaw, please come forward." Mosspaw stared in amazement as Silverstar called their names. They were going to be warriors! She and Birchpaw stood up, and padded up next to where Rippedpaw, Graypaw, and a drossy, but excited Waterpaw where. Mosspaw stood next to Graypaw, and watched as Silverstar approached Rippedpaw. "Rippedpaw, you have proven your bravery and loyalty to Thunderclan. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of you life like Bramblestump?"  
"I do." he said clearly, puffing out his chest.  
"Then I hereby give you your warrior name. From this moment forward, you will be known as Rippedpelt. Starclan honors your courage, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan." Silverstar touched her nose to his head, and he licked her shoulder. She then moved to Birchpaw as Rippedpelt went over to sit with the rest of the warriors. "Birchpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?"  
"I do."  
"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. From this moment forward, you shall be known as Birchstorm. Starclan honors your courage, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan." It continued like that; Watereyes, and Grayheart, and then finally, Silverstar approached Mosspaw. She looked down at her, and something flashed in her eyes. "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend this clan even at the cost of your life?"  
"I do." Mosspaw meowed proudly.  
"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. From this moment on, you will be known as Mossfire, for the fire that burns in you heart. We welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan."  
Mossfire stared at Silverstar. She had not given a reason for choosing the other warriors names. Did she know something that she wasn't telling? Mossfire licked her shoulder, then went to stand by Birchstorm and Watereyes. "For the fire that burns in you heart." Was there more meaning to it than she knew? As Mossfire mulled it over, the clan had raised their voices and where chanting their new names. "Rippedpelt! Birchstorm! Watereyes! Grayheart! Mossfire!" Mossfire looked around at her friends, and pride swelled in her chest. She could contemplate the meaning of Silverstar's words tomorrow. Now, she was rejoicing and grieving for Bramblestump, and the new warriors. Silverpelt shown bright over their heads, and she knew that whatever came their way, their warrior ancestors where watching them.

THE END.

* * *

**Review please. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
